Remnants of the wildcard
by Dazion
Summary: In a world on the brink of collapse the could come at any moment woth a new threat on the horizon one person must gain the power to stop this threat and with his bonds save there world
1. Chapter1

**So I'm starting this right after I revealed it cause I love the persona series so much I started with persona 5 and I have been hooked on it ever since that and my idea for this story sparked new writing inspiration so I'm coming back with a passion but this will be a relatively short chapter as there will be a couple questions asked on your guys preferences but let's begin**

**000000000**

In the world of remnant in the kingdom of vale at the hunters institution of vale one Jaune arc was not having a good day 

"Uughh"

Well not just a bad day he was having a terrible day 

"Please end me"

It had started this morning the constant bullying from Cardin wasn't a good way to start barely passing oblecks last test constant paper balls thrown at his head also with the lack of sleep from training at night wasn't a good combination finally through the day in Ms.Goodwitch's combat class which would have been normal he had gained a headache and that was not a good combo with being tiered

So there the young knight was holding his head in his hands trying to concentrate and just hoping wasn't called on when a hand belonging to his partner 

"Are you feeling any better Jaune" she said with a hint of worry

"Not by much" Jaune said

"Well just hang in there will get better" trying to sound positive 

"Well I'm just hoping I don't have to fight Cardin ...or fight at all" 

"Come on Jaune it can't be that bad"

"I mean you make it look easy meanwhile I just embarrass myself or my team" as Jaune gained a depressed tone

"But Jaune your truly improving"

"I know I just feel like there was a way to show what how muck you've help me like everything we've done mattered"

"..."

Not hearing anything from his partner to notice nothing was moving and everything seemed to be blacked out except for him 

Finally he had sensed a light above him looking up to see a blue shining butterfly coming from nowhere flying and all of a sudden he heard a voice

"Truly this it's you who must save this world"

"What?" Jaune said dumbfounded still in his seat

"This world is already near the brink of collapse and now with a new threat on the horizon"

"New threat? what new threat"

"For you must truly ward of these threat and with your new power and the power of your bonds save this world I wish the best for you hero"

"... what?"

"MR.ARC"

jolting up looking towards the sound of the voice to see Ms.Goodwitch and the rest of his class staring right at him holding back there laughter and his friends and team giving him a look of worry and confusion 

"To the lockers Mr.Arc"

With a sigh Jaune nod get ups walks to change i his armor and Here's the stifled laughs of his classmates headache and all

**000000000000000**

Finally on the training stage fighting Cardin of all people his headache not helping barley dodging the swings cause his mind on something else

"Who was that voice what was it saying" Jaune looking down finally noticing Cardin charging then rolling out of the way

"Power what did it mean by power and my bo- ah!" Jaune didn't get to finish that thought as a sharp sin surged through his head as he started to fall but caught himself then slowly reaching for his head all of a sudden a voice came echoing from his mind

"I am thou thou art I" the voice told him

"What?" Jaune had whispers under his breath

"I am you and this world you love is in danger"

"What do you mean in danger"Jaune said in a normal voice

"Mr.Arc are you all to right finally" Ms.Goodwitch finally noticing the boy holding his head in pain

"A new threat is fast approaching a threat this world is not ready for"

"Mr.Arc can you hear me" seeing the boy was not responding 

"What threat i don't understand" Jaune said as he shook his head

"All will be revealed in due time but do remember to never falter" the voice said as it the slowly faded out

"MR.WINCHESTER STOP!"

Hearing Ms.Goodwitch yelling he looked up to see Cardin right next to him his mace mid swing with no way to dodge it hole took hit and sent flying back 

"JAUNE!" 

As he was sent flying he heard his friends calling him and as he finally fell down the pain combined with his headache was too much ad he look over to the class sitting down seeing his friends getting slowly fuzzy before everything went far and he falls unconscious 

**0000000000**

Jaune slowly opened his eyes his slightly fuzzy then blinking and rubbing his eyes his vision became more clearer as he noticed the room it seemed to be a knights barracks or at least the main living room of one there were rooms off to the side a kitchen and what looked to be a metal forge like the ones he had been told about and shown by his father

What felt a little of place was the fact the large amount of blue everywhere 

"Ahem" 

finally looking in front of him he finally noticed the two people front of him who seem to have been standing there the whole time one dressed in all blue and a man with a long nose sitting finally speaking up

"Welcome to the velvet room my name is Igor I am quite delighted to make you acquaintance"

**00000000000**

**

And we're done with this chapter 

So I have decided to wait to post a new chapter of heroic monster until the 5th of dec cause I'm gonna be busy but again I'm also sorry this was so short but I'm gonna wait 2 to 4 days to wait for these questions so with out further ado

How do want the personas summoned

From 3/4/or to use my own (not doing 5 just cause it doesn't fit with the theme I'm going for)

Do you want a returning mascot 

Returning/beand new/or one from show (probably zwei if this one)

Do you want a returning velvet attendant (might return for other purpose but not main attendant 

Elizabeth/Theodore/Margaret/Twins/Lavenza 

**


	2. A-N

**So um this is an authors note on the somethings for this story mainly the questions I asked cause I felt the should be addressed and my **

**explanation and new standings on them**

**As for persona summoning I've decided to do my own cause I just thought of it yesterday and I really enjoy it cause it matches with the theme of the story and how I want to take it as for the other two you can vote on but I feel like I need to change or elaborate a little on them**

**The mascots **

**I'm. Gonna be a little less like a mascot with them if they're voted enough then they'll come back but not as in the sense of a mascot more like they're gonna change a little while still keeping there core beliefs and that won't stop zwei from showing up the I want him too**

**Lastly the velvet attendant what I meant the velvet attendant will return but not as the main one I have an idea for a character that fits in with the theme and ties in with Jaunes character but there's a good reason for them to be there and tie them in**

**So that was it all be working on the next chapter as soon as this goes up and just a little clarification that I feel was need**


	3. Awakening

**So I'm starting to write this just a few hours after the authors note so this a quick new saying that this is going to be kind of ooc by which I mean I'm going to keep it ****relatively** **the same but a litte twist on it such as with character motivation and feeling **

'Character message'

"Character speaking"

_"Character thinking"_

_*character action/sound_

**_"Persona/shadow/??? Noises/speaking"_**

**000000000000000**

"Welcome to the velvet room my name is Igor I am and quite delighted to make your acquaintance" the man with the abnormally long nose had told Jaune 

"Uhh" Jaune said confused 

"Hmmm your destiny is quite intriguing yet very different from our previous guests taking in two different problems hmm..." the now named Igor said

"Any how I'm getting carried away but this place you are in exists between dream and reality mind and matter but only those who are bound by a contract may enter... now then would you please introduce yourself " Igor said first gesturing to the room then to Jaune 

"Uhh hi I'm Jaune arc" Jaune said even more confused then when he got here

Seeing the confusion on his face Igor some up "if you have any questions feel free to ask me Mr.arc"

"Oh ok I'm what do you mean by dream and reality mind and matter how did I get here I was just at beacon in the training room?" Jaune said

"Well as I said the place exists between dream and reality mind and matter the real worlds rules don't apply here and further more your mind may be here by your body is not"

"So in other words I'm dreaming?"

"Precisely though this is still real please do not forget that" Igor said 

"Oh ok... but do you mean about my destiny and this contract I haven't signed anything?" The blond knight had asked 

"That I do not know you see your destiny is tied to two different worlds both having problems and I cannot where this will head so I must ask that you wait till a later time?" Igor said trying reassure his guest

"*_Sigh* _alright I can wait" Jaune said giving in

"Thank you now as for your contract as you haven't signed anything yet but you will soon and your contract is not an actual one in the sense of speaking but that will be explained in due time" 

"Now are there any more questions?" Igor asked

"...Just one who is she?" Jaune said gesturing to the girl holding a big book

Now the girl in question had platinum blonnd hair on a bob cut down to her neck the top of knights visor worn like a headband and golden eyes wearing a dress that was blue like the room with many of a golden symbol of what Jaune recognized as the Fleur de lis what surprised Jaune was that from her shoulder to her hand and her legs and feet were steel armor and what seemed to be a sword and sheath at her hip

"Forgive me for not introducing sooner this is Joan she is my assistant as well as a resident of this place like myself ... god ahead introduce yourself" Igor said speaking to Jaune then Turing to the now named Joan

"Greetings my name is Joan I will be you helper on your journey" Joan had greeted very monotone 

"Um hi?" Jaune said not really sure how to respond to that

"well then I suppose that answers all questions ...then we shall discuss the details at a later until then farewell" Igor said

As Igor finished everything started fade to black for Jaune before everything faded and he passed back out

**0000000000000  
**

Everything came to as Jaune eye popped open and he sprang up to see he was ... in his bed with his clothes on but his armor gone taking a look around to the window it seemed to be the middle of the day

"Jeez how long did I sleep?"Jaune said asking no one but himself

See omg his scroll on the charger he grabbed it opened it it was around the end of school a day after his spar and knock out

"Man I slept for a whole day and talk about one weird dream" Jaune said look up at the ceiling talking to himself 

Looking back at his scroll he had noticed a text from his partner from about an hour ago opening his scroll 

'Hey Jaune if your reading this thank oum your awake please do not scare us like that again and I'm sorry but will be at the dorm late me, Nora, and Ren have to study after school At the library Ruby should be there to check on you'  


Looking at the message a small smile crept on his face as he put his scroll on his pocket and got up and stretched out as he started a sudden knock came from his door 

"Hey Jaune it's me are you awake" came a muffled but easily recognizable voice of Ruby rose

"Yeah give me a second" Jaune as he stretching his back and walking to the door 

opening the seeing the young girl look slightly down then back up see him giving a smile had brought one to his face  


"Hey vomit boy how are you doing?" Ruby asked giving him a playful smirk in a joking tone

"Preety good how about you crater face" Jaune said joking back

"Oh haha ...may I come in?" Ruby in a sarcastic voice before going back to normal

"sure" Jaune said before moving out of the way holding the door 

After letting her in and closing the door turning around to see her sitting down waiting for him pulling up and sitting in a chair then she had looked up at him

"So how do you feel anything hurt?" Ruby asked with a hint of Concern 

"No I feel fine" Jaune said trying to persuade his friend 

"Whew that's good" Ruby said seemed some what reassured

A silence over took the room Jaune looking at ruby sae she looked like she wanted to ask something after a while the silence got akward but finally ruby spoke up

"Jaune what happened yesterday I saw was you holding your head and you getting hit and knocked out"Ruby said worry returning 

Jaune hard a hard time trying explain I mean if you told your friend you got a major headache then heard on other worldly voice they probably get you medical help

"I... got a major headache at first and it suddenly spiked" Jaune said starting to explain

"Do you still have it?" Ruby said a hint of worry in her voice

"No I feel fine now ... but I heard something?"Jaune said still confused by 

"Something... what did you hear?" ruby asked now curious now

"I heard... a voice?" Jaune said

"A voice?" Ruby asked

"Yeah but the thing is I couldn't hear anything else that why i didn't move" Jaune finishing his explanation 

"Can you remember anything else's about the voice" Ruby asked 

"Hmm I don't know let me try" Jaune answered 

Thinking back to the vpoce trying to remember how it sounded 

_"I am thou thou art -"_

"AGH"

Jaune did get to finish remember in the voice as a the sharp pain returned to his head and he jumped out from his chair and blended down on his knee much to Ruby's worry

"Jaune are you ok!" Ruby asked getting up and close in worry

"I'm fine! I'm fine cause we please talk about something else" Jaune said trying to reassure his friend but trying to change the subject

"Oh um ok?"Ruby said trying to find ignore what just happens 

After a while of no speaking Jaune looked up to Ruby's face who was looking down and seemed to be thinking trying to find something else to talk about but having trouble when Jaune was about to speak up ruby's face lit up Jaune stop waiting for ruby to speak

"Hey Jaune I need your help with something" Ruby asked 

"Um ok what do you need?" Jaune asked confused 

"Well have you heard and the shadow mirror game" ruby asked 

"Umm no I haven't what is it?"Jaune now asking questions 

"Well if you coat your self in aura stand in front a mirror and say shadow shadow and yell out to it your own reflection is supposed to move on it's own and the person disappears for any where from a few hours to a few days " Ruby explained 

"Um ok? What does this have to do with what you need help with?" Jaune now confused with where this 

"Well another part is that when suddenly coming back the person acts crazy and attacks anyone on sight and I kinda want to see if it's true" Ruby continued 

"Um ok why do you want to see if it's true?" Jaune said a little unsure how realistic this sounded

"Well a couple days ago yang pranked me and jumped at me when I opened almost every door for a week and I want to get back at her but" Ruby stopped

"But?"Jaune gestured Ruby continue

"I don't something to happen if I'm alone so I want your help" Ruby finished

"... So you scared?"Jaune finished

"WHAT I'm not scared" Ruby shouted in disbelief 

"I'm sorry Ruby but it's sounds you're scared and when you say it out loud it doesn't sound believable " Jaune said sounding skeptical 

"Jaune we literally have powers that is created from our souls and you say magic mirrors are far fetched" ruby said in disbelief 

"...touché but it sounds a little far fetched you gotta admit and you sound a litttle scared" Jaune said

"Fine you don't believe me then let's go see to the bathroom and see right now" ruby with new sense of pride

"All right" Jaune said getting up with ruby

After walking in the bathroom with him and ruby in front of the mirror wondering what to do next  


"Ok so what do I do?"Jaune asked

"First touch the mirror then coat you self in your aura and say shadow shadow then Yell out to it". Ruby explained 

Following the steps of touching the mirror focusing closing his eyesore focus covering himself in his aura 

"Shadow shadow COME TO ME!" Jaune finished off yelling and opening his eyes

After a few seconds passed and nothing ... a few more seconds still nothing ...after a few mor seconds Jaune turned his head and move his hand to talk to Ruby

"See Ruby there was no way this could be re-"

**"Oh i wouldn't be to sure about that" **

Jaune didn't get a chance to finish as both him and Ruby and turned to look at a mirror to see Jaune's reflection moving all it own a dark mist surrounding him having bright yellow eyes staring straight back at them

Jaune look at his reflection moving on his own not sure how to feel because he feels some how connected in a way he could not understand

"Uu-uh R-ruby are you s-seeing what I'm s-seeing"Jaune said in disbelief 

"Y-you mean you see it too"Ruby said shaking 

Nodding they look at each other trying to find an answer but to confused to think rationally 

**"Psst" **

Hearing the calling they see the reflection looking at him seeing he got there attention he used his hand to motion them to come closer 

Ruby and Jaune and looking at each other unsure but still both deciding before nodding and getting close to the mirror 

"Okay what do you w-want" Jaune said still not sure 

What they didn't expect were for the reflections hands to jump out of the mirror grabbing both of them by the collar

**"Gotcha"** the reflection said 

As he said that he had yanking full force pulling them all disappearing into the mirror 

"Ahhh-"

"Ahhh-"

And ther screams dies out as they were pulled in 

**0000000000  
**

Darkness at first that was all he could see an unconscious state slowly until his vision came to 

Slowly getting up Jaunes vision returning seeing Ruby laying on the ground not moving he jolts up slowly having regain balance but walking up to her kneeling down

"Ruby!" Jaune said worried slightly shaking her to try to wake her up

"Mmm Jaune?" Ruby said waking up said unsure eyes squinting 

Jaune seeing Ruby up and ok a wave of relaxation and standing back up

"Here let me help you up" Jaune said reaching his hand out

Ruby taking Jaunes hand and getting back up on her feet 

"Thanks" ruby said nodding to Jaune 

After getting up Ruby looking all around gaining a surprised looks then turning back to Jaune 

"Jaune where are we?" Ruby said now confused and kinda scared

Getting confused Jaune look all around a noticed the place look liked the bathroom of team jnpr and but a bigger looking rusted and run down 

blood splotches on the wall and distorted pieces of jagged parts of glass and metal sticking out from random places place of the bath and counter distorting and metal bending all around and broken

"I don't know but it looks like the bathroom just went through a war zone" Jaune said in a sort of disbelief 

"But how did it end up like this it was normal just a second ago and what happened to the other you?" Ruby said now confused looking around

Just then Ruby paused for a moment 

"The other you" Ruby said in a monotone voice

"Huh?" Jaune said confused now

"The other you from the shadow mirror game it pulled us into the mirror!" Ruby said finally realizing something 

"So all the people who played the game ended up here" Jaune said in bewilderment 

"That must of been it" Ruby rationalized 

Ruby and Jaunes faces suddenly turned grim seeming to understand what would happen to them if they stayed there that something would happen to them as make them go mad

"So um now that we've confirmed it's real and this rumor is real how do we go back" Ruby asked hoping for answer

"You don't know!" Jaune said surprised

"There's nothing about this world in the rumor just about playing the game!" Ruby said starting to panic

"WELL THAT WOULD OF BEEN GOOD TO KNOW RUBY!" Jaune said now freaking out 

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD WORK EITHER!" Ruby said equally panicked

"OK Alright let's just calm down and think about this" Jaune said still a little on edge

"Um ok" Ruby said

"So let's think about how we got here myabe there's something in the rumor that can help us what was it again?" Jaune said turning to ruby

"Um the rumor was that a person that stood in front of a mirror coating themselves in aura touching a mirror saying shadow shadow then calling out to your reflection would move on it's own and the person would disappear for a time" Ruby reciting the rumor

"And when we did it my reflection got us to get closer and came from the mirror pulling us in" Jaune said aloud 

The stood there heads downcast in silence seeming to be going over all the info dumped to see for a way to get out of the situation there in to and make it out of this weird world they seem to be in and after a minute or two of silence Jaune perked up in realization 

"That's it!" Jaune said 

"What .. what is it?" Ruby said now curious 

"Well we got in here playing the shadow mirror game right?" Jaune said waiting for Ruby to confirm 

"Umm ...yeah?" Ruby said not following Jaune 

"So wouldn't it make sense to play the game again to send us back through the mirror?" Jaune asked seeming if it made as much sense as it did in his head

"Wait that could work!" Ruby said seeing the sense behind it getting excited 

"Alright it's worth a shot so let's see if we can use the mirror and get out of he-" Jaune didn't get to finish his thought as he turned to mirror to see it shattered most of the pieces missing the one there seeming to be smudge all over unable to see any form of his reflection 

Deciding to try it any he recited the game waiting... waiting... nothing no signs of anything happening 

"So you might need to see your reflection" Jaune said figuring 

"But if we can't use the mirror what do we do" Ruby said getting a little worried

Now again standing in silence to find a new solution seeming all hope to be lost before Jaune remembering something 

"Wait I think there's a dresser with a mirror outside the bathroom room" Jaune said

"But that was back in the dorm room Jaune" Ruby said

"But everything seemed to be mirrored here but a little distorted a sized bigger so it should be the same out there and if the dressers there and intact we may be able to get out" Jaune explained

"That's a big of Jaune" Ruby said worried about what could be out there

"But it out best bet" Jaune said worried himself

"Hnnnnggg okay fine" Ruby said finally agreeing still not to sure about the idea

As they both looked at each other nodding Jaune looking so the door slowly reaching for the handle before turning opening the door letting it slowly creep it self open making sure nothing was waiting for them be for nodding at each other and walking out not noticing a black goo seeming to leaking from the walls before out of nowhere stopping clumping up into two forms and lurching following the two teens

**000000000000**

Finally going out shielding there eyes are the sudden brightness slowly getting used to it before looking around to see a dorm room way bigger than usual slowly looking around to see giant structures of beds distorted and jagged strung around with with close food and all kind of items

"Wait"Jaune said looking around this "this look like some of my teams stuff" he look around seeing some of there casual wear along with some of his shirts and pants

"I guess this place must be maybe shaped by our world?" Ruby said not quite sure 

"Well that doesn't matter right now let's try to find that dresser" looking around 

Both them taking a quick look around trying to see if there even was a dresser here before Ruby's eyes locked on

"Is that it" Ruby said point waiting for Jaune to look 

Seeing a little ways in the distance a slightly bigger bigger dresser that would seem to need a little climbing but mirror still in tact

"There it is let's go" Jaune said starting to walk

**_"...squelch"_**

"Hmm?"

**_"...Squelch..squelch"_**

"What is?"

**_"Squelch...squelch"_**

"Jaune do you hear that" Ruby said wondering if she was hearing things

"Umm now that you mention it" Jaune said hearing too

**_"Squelch"_**

Hearing the noise again from behind them they turn there heads to hear the noise coming from the bathroom 

"There wasn't anything in there before right?" Ruby asked 

"I didn't see anything rubes" Jaune said

They didn't have time to continue talking as a black mass rushed out to jump at them causing the to quickly move out of the way letting the goo to continue go flying before getting back up looking at the goo land

"What was that!" Ruby said seeming to stare at goo watch for any movement 

"I have no idea ru-"

**_"Squelch"_**

Not being able to finish before hearing another noise behind him turning his head around to see a black lanky hand creep into the light 

"R-ruby" Jaune said stuttering up

"Yes Jaune" Ruby said still looking at goo

"Get to the dresser" Jaune said now seeing as black mass with a blue mask on

"What do you me-" Ruby said look at Jaune the then looking in the direction seeing the same mass and stopping 

"Get to the dresser!" Jaune Getting back up grabbing Ruby's hand going for a sprint noticing the mass and the other goo starting to come at them at fast speed

Before letting go of Ruby's hand letting get her footing as they sprint to the dresser getting closer before finally almost at the dress for the black mass from earlier getting infront of him causing them to come to a halt before stepping back to gain a little distance 

**_"Squelch"_**

Turning around to notice the other black mass with a blue frowning face the noticing both masses look exactly the same seeming to slowly getting closer knowing that they had surrounded our hero's 

"No matter what we do the just charge us what are they" Ruby said

"I don't know but what ever they I don't think we're leaving here in one piece with them around" Jaune said trying to find a way out this

"We don't have our weapons what do we do" Ruby said huddling up to Jaunes back to gain some distance on the slowly slinking closer 

"I don't know but there has to be a way out of this there has to b-"

Jaune didn't get to finish as Jaune got a sudden headache kneeling to the ground grabbing his head 

"Jaune are you okay" Ruby said kneeling down to check on her friend 

Seeing this moment of distraction the two masses started speeding charge at the Ruby and Jaune

"Oh crap"Ruby said seeing this Ruby raised her arms protecting her head closing her eyes waiting for the impact 

... nothing after a while Ruby's curiosity peaked opening her eyes to see her and Jaunes attackers seeming still in place so close but frozen seeming to be waiting for something stopped in place

"They stopped? Ruby said confused looking back and forth see for any movement before a small flicker of blue light appeared from Jaune 

"Jaune?" Ruby said looking at him to see his face before noticing a new item a small steel silver chain around his neck coming down to be holding and seeming golden metal version of his family emblem 

Slowly getting up Ruby stared at Jaune as he hadn't said anything letting go of his head one hand seemingly grabbing the new necklace as it seemed before finally hearing him say some 

"Per...so...na" Jaune said all of a sudden snapping the chain breaking it before being enveloped in blue flames 

Ruby not ready for this briefly covering her eyes not ready for the gust of wind that his hit falling down 

Feeling the light mainly subside she opened her eyes to see Jaune and above him a giant knight in silver armor glowing blue before finally hearing an voice 

**_"I am thou... thou art I I'm known as Lancelot and I shall be your mask form this day forward young arc"_**

**00000000000**

**And done geez this was a little hard to write at the end**

**So sorry fo being go for so long it turns out writing can be pretty difficult when your bored**

**But the main thing is I'll be posting this as soon as I'm finished so I hope you all enjoy it and the questions I asked you are still on but I've decided that zwei will be the mascot so I hope you all enjoy and since I'm stuck at home I hope to crank a few more chapters out in the coming weeks tell me if it was good,bad,or what I can improve on**


End file.
